


it's a wonderful life

by TpLoz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/TpLoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's blood is pumping, but not with excitement, with terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> You can guess from the title what inspired me to write this. I love 'It's a Wonderful Life' and I'd like to think that Sherlock helped John in a way. It's short, but so is life.

The ground beneath his feet stood still. The muscles of his legs tensed in anticipation. His blood pumped too quick around his body. The wind rustled his hair, his mind was vacant apart from one word: jump.

As the muscles in his legs twitched, ready to jump, he heard steady whistling, along with steady steps: a person.

He gazed down, staring at the flow of the river. This was his only chance to jump and not be interrupted. 

Even though his head wanted him to jump, his heart stopped him; it pleaded with him. To think. To consider. To look at the whistling figure nearing.

So he looked. The man stopped on the pavement, with small amusement on his facial features. The man joined him on the edge by jumping with grace and, peered down at the quick flow of water. 

"A bit cold for a swim, isn't it?" The man asked with a quirk of his mouth. John stared at the man incredulously.

"Sorry?" John's voice was laced with annoyance, and his face was held in a scowl. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Well, it seems more likely that you'd fall down accidentally rather than actually jump. Am I correct in saying that?" The man stated was confidence, annoying John even more; because he was correct. "Oh. Pardon my lack of manners. Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes, of 221B Baker Street." The strange man added.

John stared at the man in silence, taking him in from head to toe. "John Watson, of a cheap small unaccommodating flat on the east side of London." John offered his hand, which Sherlock shook.

"Hm, retired from army, experiencing depression, most likely from the lack of excitement in your life. Would you like to live with me?" Sherlock spoke quickly and John wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly.

John spluttered out nonsense, before retaining his composure and half shouting: "Are you mad!? I've barely known you for five minutes!" 

Sherlock paused before speaking, "Well, if you're interested in a flat-share, you know where to find me." He hopped down from his perch and stalked away.

John felt both confused and excited. This man had evoked emotions that he hadn't felt since the army, and he liked it. He enjoyed the encounter so much he'd forgotten that he nearly jumped off of a bridge to end his life and went back to his dodgy, little flat, his head filled with thoughts of the exciting Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Edited 4th November 2016


End file.
